The light that forms the shadow
by angelOFghosts
Summary: Fate has dealt our protagonists different cards in this AU uncannily similar to our own world but can they ever find love. Join Subaru and Seishirou in an English school. Characters include: Kamui, Hokuto, Kakyou, the seals and the angels
1. Chapter 1

**The Light that forms the shadow**

**By AngelOFghosts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Babylon nor do i own x/1999

**Note:** I've tried to keep established characters in the manga Tokyo Babylon and X/1999 the same however they won't have the powers they had in the mangas as that sort of thing does not really happen in our world (or at least not to me).

**Warnings:** AU, characters personalities may differ from the manga due to environmental changes but I've tried to deduce the fundamental nature of each character to retain a sense of them.

**Part One **

I relate the events that occur herein

**Chapter One**

Lady Sumeragi was a very wealthy woman. Although no one knew how such a woman amassed so much wealth and no-one dare asked, rumour suggested, it may have had something to do with the many husbands of her youth. Rumour, however, was a fickle creature prone to idle speculation and folly and so many a sane person dismissed it. After all, it would have been a statistical anomaly for so many 'brave' men to exist at the same time to marry her. I reconsider that statement; I mean has there ever in history been one man that brave? That being said, she was not a _bad_ person. Ms Sumeragi valued herself upright, virtuous and the very epitome of a morality. It was more than she could say for her unruly granddaughter Hokuto.

On that thought her granddaughter entered her suite at their family manor. Hokuto was a small child, incredibly petite, standing at only five foot three. However, her vivid features more than compensated for this loss of height. Large enchanting green eyes, a feature of the Sumeragi family, dazzled an otherwise pale face adding a mystical beauty to the girl. Lady Sumeragi's eyes left Hokuto's face and with a slow tortuous expression looked upon her granddaughter's outfit with severe distress. She had not even known that shade of yellow to be classed as a colour in respectable society. Her eyes quickly returned to a bright smiling face and she noticed with irritation that Hokuto appeared to be amused by her disappointment in her attire.

After several more moments of stiffening silence, Lady Sumeragi finally spoke. It was a test mainly to Hokuto to see if she had learned the proper etiquette required by children when in the presence of elders; to only speak when spoken to. Ms Sumeragi humbly noted she had passed.

"Miss Hokuto what can I do for you?" she asked in her heavily accented English

"Oh Obaasan (grandmother) it is so boring here, oh honestly there is nothing to do at all. Can't you un-ground me! I thought you said England would be fun! I think I'll die if-"Hokuto started

"Hokuto lower your voice! I am in the same continent as you. My, we are but three metres apart at the very best" Hokuto resumed an expression of mock indifference. She awaited a solemn lecture with minimum enthusiasm. Calmly she tried to copy an expression of her brother's with less than favourable results; it was called the 'loyal attentive grandchild'.

Lady Sumeragi studied her granddaughter through squinted eyes trying to deduce just what expression she was attempting to pull. It was to no avail. With an air of long suffering that only a very righteous woman can express, she sighed. "Hokuto wipe that contortion of your face and refrain from mocking me again or I can assure you of a lifetime of boredom"

Hokuto mumbled under her breath that it would take a miracle to find anything more boring than being here and to her dismay the sharp eared grandmother heard it all. Giving Hokuto a pointed look she said softly, "You should not underestimate me Hokuto-chan" A smile reappeared on 

Hokuto's face after hearing the friendly tone and endearment on her name that her grandmother used. Lady Sumeragi smirked to herself after seeing the re-emergence of the smile –a prominent feature of Hokuto's face.

While dismissing the child she said, "I have some news that may alleviate your boredom". After a moments consideration she called "- after dinner". Lady Sumeragi knew Hokuto would be very eager for the news and it delighted her to know that she would be pondering about it for the rest of the day. Yes she had to admit it; teasing Hokuto gave her great satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hokuto was not the sort of girl that was placated by the expectation of good news. Consequently, she had to find something much more amusing to consume her time. Unfortunately, however, Subaru Sumeragi was to find himself the object of such amusement. Her brother, Hokuto had learnt, amused her very much. "Subaru-kun, where are you? Subaru...Subaru...Subaru!" She called, then yelled, then screamed. "Obaasan would have a fit" She giggled to herself as she glided gracefully around the manor trying to seek out Subaru from his hiding place. Deciding he must have gone for a walk or something equally as boring and out of her range she gave up and entered the sewing room. _Oh Obaasan (grandmother) shouldn't have grounded me... _She sulked and said, "...using such an American punishment too! How degrading. As if I can't look after myself...she forgets that I'm fourteen not four!" Again as was often in her mumblings her pitch escalated until her ears rang and she laughed at her own craziness then went to pursue her favourite hobby; clothes.

She grabbed a piece of electric blue material and eyeing it with some interest decided it would make the most fabulous set of shorts for her brother. "With a bit of green lace, this will look so cute!" Hokuto exclaimed to herself while secretly thinking how mortified her brother would be when he had to wear it. Better yet she tried to imagine her grandmother's face when she saw it. Lady Sumeragi was always less lenient with Subaru. It was almost as if she expected him to be perfect but still Hokuto preferred that it was Subaru that the expectations fell on rather than her! She knew no-one could attain perfection, young though she was, but thought out of the both of them Subaru had the better chance. _Oh if only he wasn't so serious. Honestly doesn't he understand that no one should take Obaasan Seriously? Oh and that naivety too! He is lucky I'm around._

As she began her cutting and stitching her mind wondered back to her grandmother and what the news could possibly be. Perhaps her grandmother had finally decided to come out of the middle ages and forgive her of the transgression that had got her grounded. _Honestly grandma should be pleased it was a boy I was out late with..._ Hokuto thought. Dreamily she thought of Alex who she had met in the nearby village. He was all of seventeen years old which increased his appeal to the fourteen year old Hokuto. He had big brown 'Bambi' eyes and the 'emo' look that she was growing to love. To be honest the 'emo' look was not much different to the hairstyles of the young men she had seen in Japan.

Waving the needle above the material she sighed as her mind recounted their meeting a week ago. She had been bored. They had been in England for only one week thus far and Lady Sumeragi had only taken them to see lakes, rivers, sheep and more painfully boring 'green things'. It was not that she hated 'green things' but rather that her attention span was a little shorter than her brother's and her Grandmother's. Therefore taking things into her own hands she had gone exploring. It was futile to try to bring Subaru along as he was off exploring some vague religious texts with her grandmother so independently she had set off.

Being fluent in English she had no concerns about getting lost. I'm afraid that I suspect that even if she knew barely three words in the language nothing would have concerned her. She was stubborn yet motivated and even the simplest things she set her mind to, she accomplished. As she walked she came across a bus stop.

"What bus should I take to get me to the nearest shopping centre?" she asked a tall boy by the bus stop. He spun round and looked down to face her. Like those before him he found he was enthralled by those deep green eyes. For a few moments he was simply paralysed by their beauty. Snapping out of it he blushed, ashamed of himself, for acting out an obvious cliché. Focusing elsewhere he tried desperately to answer her question but found he had forgotten it.

Blushing again he asked, "... pardon?" Hokuto chuckled, his blushing reminded her of her brother but she could tell this blush was due to more than his shyness. She liked the look of it.

"Do you know what bus I can take to get to the nearest shopping centre?" She asked flirtatiously. The poor boy was caught off balance by the fluttering of her eyes and he found himself stuttering a reply, "I-I-I am actually going shopping now. You should come-no I mean -could shop-no I mean-come with me if you want?"

By now he was as beet red as Hokuto's skirt. Smiling she said, "Sure that would great since I'm new around here. My name is Hokuto by the way"

He gave her a rather odd look. He'd never heard that name before and she did not look foreign. Evidently, he was not aware that the majority of Japanese manga characters do not look very Japanese. Noticing his silence, he blushed again, saying, "Pleased to meet you Hokuto. I'm Alex"

As they conversed he was not only struck by her intellect but her outfit. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier. He was sure that a skirt that length could not be legal and it flared which only decreased its length. Furthermore it was red and not just any red a bright red. He acknowledged it matched the cute butterfly headband she wore and blushed again. Despite the vividness of her outfit she managed to look confident, respectable but overall he thought, sexy. At that last thought he blushed a final time.

For the rest of the week she and Alex were inseparable and he invited her to a party for his seventeenth birthday. Hokuto sighed, depressed, as she thought about it. It was a shame such a disaster occurred while she was wearing such an amazing outfit. Flashbacks of a bright green dress shone fondly in her mind. She remembered distinctly her grandmother telling her to be back at nine pm but as inclined as she was to never take her seriously she did not listen. After all, the party started at seven pm and that would leave her only two hours to get home. _Only two hours to socialise! Only two hours to be introduced to all of Alex's friends! Only two hours with Alex himself! Really I needed about six hours at least!_ She mused thoughtfully. Well she had not taken all of six hours but five was enough to anger Lady Sumeragi.

Glancing up at the clock she noticed it was almost three pm. Sewing furiously on the material she hurried to finish by six pm to show her brother, Subaru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The gardens of the manor were arranged like a maze with intricate pathways interconnecting them like a stem to a leaf. It was in one of these gardens that Subaru Sumeragi, the grandson of Lady Sumeragi, sat reading a book comprising the poems of Lord Byron, Keats and William Blake. The wind gingerly lifted a lock of ebony hair every which way it blew and breathed beneath the rustling willows above him. He felt, for once, completely content. His kitten, a present from his grandmother, was nuzzling by his side purring even as his hand stroked her consistently. Occasionally, their green eyes would meet and almost telepathically they communicated. Suddenly he heard a mewling sound from his cat and looked up quickly from his book. The kitten, Sora, he had named her, was trying to catch a tiny bird hovering slightly above her. Her black coat bristled as she clumsily missed. He laughed amused by her antics and seemingly offended she strutted off, maybe to find an easier prey.

Closing his book shut, Subaru decided it was time to go back inside the manor. He felt his heart constrict at the thought. Both he and Hokuto had been in boarding schools since they could remember and consequently he did not feel too close to his grandmother. In fact he was certain that she scared him. It would be easier if he were a better person, he thought. He got the feeling he was a huge disappointment to his grandmother. Unfortunately, it was not just his grandmother he didn't feel close to; people, in general, put the young boy on edge. He never knew what to say, how to say it or even when to say it. Intimidated easily and overly shy he preferred the mild company of the trees or the innocent unassuming nature of animals like his kitten. Come to think of it Hokuto was the only one he felt connected to.

He felt now, as he had for some time that Hokuto wanted to see him. Sometimes this emotional link the twins felt scared him but mostly it intrigued him. When at school, they knew if the other was in trouble. Hokuto, being the more perceptive of the two, could always seem to read his thoughts. She comforted him when he was sad, rejoiced with him when he was in good spirits but almost always was there for him when he needed her. He could only hope he was as good as brother to her as she was a sister to him but he had his doubts. He hated to see her cry. It was one of the most haunting experiences he could recount in his short life and consequently he knew Hokuto always hid her feelings; she so disliked him worrying. In respect of her efforts he would appear placated. Sometimes Subaru just wanted to say that no matter how hard she tried to be happy he always knew when she was sad.

Where he felt distanced from others due to his timidity his strong compassionate and empathising nature produced an individual strongly liked by others.

Just as he stepped into the manor's kitchen he was knocked over by a very energetic Hokuto. "SubaruguesswhatImadeforyou!Comeon!You'renotguessing!" She screamed quickly and Subaru was not sure he understood the sentences. During her tirade however he picked up on "made" and hoped, sincerely hoped to any deity that she hadn't _made_ anything for him. It wasn't that she 

couldn't sew. Quite to the contrary, she could sew and design very well. It seemed rather that Subaru was more afraid of the style and original colours these clothes would undoubtedly be. As she revealed the garment behind her back Subaru's face went pale before turning a new shade of red.

"H-H-Hokuto-chan! You can't expect me to wear that... not that it's horrid...it's just that..."Subaru rambled trying ineffectively to find a way out of wearing the horrendous article without upsetting Hokuto.

Presented before him were shorts to be precise mini shorts, they were that small and lining them was a relatively calm green frilly lace. He couldn't for the life of him understand why anyone would want to wear those, especially him. When he began shaking Hokuto wondered if she had gone too far but quickly dismissed that notion. After all, they were a work of art. However she was broken from her reverie when she heard Subaru still speaking.

"Besides Hokuto-chan," he gasped then thinking quickly for a plausible excuse said, "I have nothing to wear them with"

Sighing Hokuto had to admit that was true. She hadn't had enough material to make a matching top. Not one to give up she contemplated possible solutions to the dilemma. With animated gestures and expression of pure delight she shouted, "I have just the top for it."

"Indeed I have, "she thought slyly remembering the pretty blue tank top she bought a few months ago that was oddly in that strange shade of blue. Snapping out of her thoughts she caught sight of Subaru's mournful almost tragic looking eyes.

Chuckling to herself she adopted an expression of great disappointment, "Oh Subaru-kun, don't you want this deeply original work of art your genius sister spent so much time making for you?" She pouted her bottom lip protruding and was happy to see Subaru shaking his head furiously.

"Oh no Hokuto-chan, it's n-n-not that." He struggled trying to appease her. In a second her mournful expression changed to one of pure glee and without any further hesitation she said, "Great! Stay there while I go look for it!"

"Hokuto-chan not so loud, you'll disturb Obaasan," Subaru blushed but felt resigned to his fate.

In the end though Hokuto's shirt did not complement Subaru and much to his relief she decided she would wear the outfit.

"Subaru don't think you're getting out of it, "she childishly mocked, "I still need someone to model it for me!"

Subaru only looked up in despair while Hokuto chortled with glee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sometimes excitement is like climbing a mountain; perseverance along with budding euphoria guides you to a climax that you eagerly await. Other times it is a fleeting fancy that changes with the wind. Hokuto's laboured breaths, agreed with the former statement. She was positive that one more moment in the manor would leave her insane and was optimistic that her grandmother's news might hold an escape. Lady Sumeragi noted with due satisfaction and a raised eyebrow that her granddaughter was even dressed modestly, formally and most of all to her liking. Regardless of the child trying to appease her she took smug satisfaction in the fact that she would speak nothing of her news till they had eaten.

Lady Sumeragi firmly believed in the statement '_**When in Rome, do as the Romans do'. **_Well, on consideration, only in respect to food. Consequently she had hired a cook, Hannah. Hannah was the motherly type and few could escape from her coddling. Having grown up in Yorkshire she had retained some of the accent and consequently conservations between herself and Lady Sumeragi were few and far between often leaving the both of them confused. Lady Sumeragi had been taught nothing but Received Pronunciation, the Queen's English, and that was many years ago hence she had many problems with the language and had to revert back to Japanese many a time. Still, her grandchildren enjoyed Hannah's company at dinner time and she had her dine with them every night they ate at home.

"Good afternoon lass. How are you today? Hope you're in the mood for a good meal!" Hannah chortled as her blond-brown hair sprinkled by the grey of age bounced on her shoulders.

Before she had chance to whittle on as the elder Sumeragi had learnt she would, Lady Sumeragi spoke, "What is for dinner today Mrs Hannah?"

"Roast spuds, veg and roast beef and aye you don't have to address me as Mrs you make be sound like a teacher! Glad you aren't calling me Mrs Brown any more...that I am" With that she went to call the children to eat and prepared to serve the meal.

Regardless of how the elder Sumeragi enjoyed silence she had accepted that with Hannah and Hokuto around the only peace she would get was when the both of them took a breath simultaneously. Those moments were scarce. She had related to Hannah that she should speak to the children as often as possible so they got more comfortable with the language. Now however she realised that Hokuto was as animated in English as she was in her mother language.

"Aye Hokuto, there are plenty of children in the village about your age, teens and such. If your grandmother doesn't mind I'll introduce you to my neighbour's daughter tomorrow. She's a good girl but a bit shy you know nothing like her mother!"

"Oooh what's her name? How old is she? And what is her mother like?" Hokuto asked amused by Hannah's face contortion as she mentions the girl's mother.

"Oh she's a right Hyacinth Bucket. You'll be a good friend for her daughter. Martha is her name and she's about fifteen now I think. She goes to one of those snooty boarding schools round here but she's as polite as you'll meet them. I'm sure you'll like her. You know the local lads round her aren't so bad either..."

She noticed how Hokuto's eyes brightened at that statement and how Lady Sumeragi stiffened. Smiling she said, "Oh not for you, naughty lass! More for your brother. Subaru, I'm sure you're interested in making some friends like your sister is right?"

At his hesitant nod she continued, "There not a bad bunch you know. Bet I can find you some as serious as you!"

Hokuto giggled, "No Subaru can't be friends with someone as serious as him! They'd have no fun..."

At Subaru's blush Hannah seemed to acknowledge this, "umm now I think about it I'm sure I spoke to a boy, came into my bakery last week... foreign too, if you don't mind me saying so but I can't for the life of me remember his name. Ah don't worry it'll come to me later."

Subaru hoped she might not find the name as he was already beginning to get butterflies of apprehension fluttering amongst his internal organs. It was most uncomfortable.

After the meal and an especially delicious apple crumble for desert, the Sumeragi family was seated in a small family room with an abundance of rugs on the oak floor. The fireplace was carved with influences from the renaissance period. The children didn't dare utter a word until their grandmother had spoken. Around Hannah she may be lenient but in privacy she expected her ideals of etiquette to be maintained.

Finally she spoke, "Children I have something to tell you".


	5. Chapter 5

All schools mentioned are a figment of my imagination

**Chapter five**

Hokuto today was especially fidgety in her plaid skirt and neat straight cut blouse. It was hard to believe, even for one as open minded as she, that her grandmother considered _this_ to be news; never mind _good_ news. Furthermore it turned out to be even more of an inconvenience than anything else. With as much patience that was at her disposal and that her nature permitted she sought to forget her annoyance and focused on her impending Interview.

She was a smart girl, one who had anticipated every possible question and already had a response. It was imperative the both Subaru and herself go to the same school and she had done everything possible to ensure this. Her flat shoes rubbed the oak flooring of the holding room she was in acclimatising itself to the foreign material and as she looked at them she again tried to recite the various answers she had learnt for the questions.

"Ah Miss Hokuto Sumeragi, we are ready for you now," said a middle aged receptionist. She made a sign as to tell Hokuto to follow her and the girl did so readily. Had the receptionist not been so sharp of hearing she wouldn't have heard Hokuto's slight mumbling of 'finally'. But lo she was very keen of hearing and thus heard very acutely.

Now the reader might be perplexed as to where Hokuto was at that moment but I can inform you that it was a school. Not just any school but one of the finer establishments in the country. Lady Sumeragi had tried to procure for her grandchildren a place in Wilcrests Hedge High School; an exemplary institution for learning that was so desired families literally moved to the village of Wilcrests in the hopes of securing a place for their children. However money did go far, which was exactly the reason both the twins got interviews; fairly impressive when one considered that only thirty percent of those that applied got one. Furthermore of that number that was interviewed even lower a percentage was offered a place. Not being a simpleton Lady Sumeragi had also secured interviews at some other prestigious establishments in the _not so rare_ occurrence that her grandchildren were not granted a place.

* * *

**For prospective students wishing to attend Wilcrests Hedge High School:**

1) Each child must write an essay on why they wish to attend Wilcrests Hedge High School

The title **must **be 'My reasons to attend Wilcrests High School'

They **must** include at least one paragraph about the child, his/her hobbies and interests etc and achievements

They **may **include pictures/video content included

This **must **be written by the child

2) Based on this your child may or may not be asked to attend our entrance exam

We can not disclose details of this exam but books shall be sent out prior to the exam containing all knowledge the child is to know in order to answer the **knowledge** questions. To make it fair it is likely on a subject not many children will have studied. This will test how quickly they can learn, how much they can understand and how they can apply it.

There will also be an additional verbal and non verbal reasoning exam

Based on the exam **and** essay your child may or may not be invited to attend an interview

Details for the interview will be sent to the parents of the child

The combination of the essay, exams and interview will determine whether the child is suitable for a place at Wilcrests Hedge High School

* * *

Of these other schools the most noteworthy was Meryton Lievesworthy Boarding school. It was similar to Wilcrests in academic reputation and almost as oversubscribed.

* * *

**The admission process for those seeking entrance to Meryton Lievesworthy is as follows:**

Firstly we would like to thank you for your interests in our school and we can ensure that should your child be granted a place in this establishment all support will be given to him/her to allow him/her to reach their full potential.

In order to deduce who might benefit from a place at our school we hold an interview. In order to secure one please contacts us using the details below. We ask that your child submits a portfolio containing copies of certificates certifying their qualifications/achievements. For example those that have completed their year six SAT's may submit a piece of paper with their results. Please read below for our minimum requirements concerning qualifications. Also we would like your child to present topics of their interest in their portfolio along with reasons why they should like to attend Meryton Lievesworthy. See below for more details. The interview will assess verbal and non verbal reasoning, general knowledge and the ability to obtain and apply knowledge.

We issue a standard exam for those we wish to grant places to. The exam shall determine the sets your child will be entered into when they attend our school.

Thank you again for your interest and we look forward to hearing from you.

* * *

Subaru sat nervously on an extravagantly carved wooden chair awaiting his interview at Meryton Lievesworthy. From the cold hard calculating looks of the staff he saw present and the frightened look of the last student to exit from the interview room he couldn't help but feel mislead. He was sure, though he knew not why, that this would be the nicer school for sure. It did not appear to be as competitive as Wilcrests High and he felt a sort of warm secure feeling as he read through the prospectus. He was still truly grateful that their grandmother had taken time to enter them into the best schools in England but from what he could tell none of them looked nice. He wondered briefly how Hokuto was fairing in Wilcrests high; positive it could not be an enjoyable experience. Finally a gaunt elderly teacher with her grey hair tied so very tightly in a bun it appeared a huge odd apple had landed upon her head addressed him. Subaru could not help but note on her appearance. Her skirt was skin tight and her shirt followed in a similar fashion; all a monotonous shade of grey. Her eyes appeared to be grey also and she peered down her nose through her rather hideous spectacles at him.

"Subaru Sumeragi, the day of reckoning has come. Follow me to the interview room." With that she turned and made her way to the terrible room from whence he had seen the frightened student. 

Had Subaru not been so petrified he might had noticed the small amused smirk on his guides face. However Subaru was petrified; severely so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

_Thoughts are shown in italics!_

**Hokuto's Video for Wilcrests High**:

-A bright fresh faced girl enters into vision on the screen

**Hokuto:** Hello my name is Hokuto. I thought that the best way for you to get an idea about me would be to see me and some of the things that I like. Firstly I'll show you my artwork. So follow me.

-the camera follows her as she opens a door to her right. There are many portfolio styled booklets lying in a semicircle on a fine glass table. She opens the first one on the far left and the camera zooms towards it.

**Hokuto: **Here I have photos I've taken of buildings. You will find some of them in the pictures I attached with this video. Photography is a huge passion of mine and I always have a camera with me just in case something catches my eye.

-she flicks the page of the booklet to one that shows Tokyo tower, then to the Taj Mahal

**Hokuto: **not all of them are of famous buildings either. Beauty can sometimes be unrecognised like this –she turns the page- this is a small bakery in Tokyo where I used to live. My family and I travel a lot so we get to see many interesting places.

-the camera spans round the room as Hokuto turns to the other booklets

**Hokuto: **This portfolio is on miscellaneous objects and scenes that I've just wanted to capture. Sometimes on film like this one –she points to a photograph of a crumpled peice of paper on the ground- other times I use a collage or paint to express the scene.

–she moves to the extreme right to open the last of the booklets

**Hokuto:** This booklet is all about people! Here –she turns a page in the booklet- is a representation of my Grandmother, brother and I in an anime form. Now I'll show you my other designs relating specifically to fashion.

-She opens up a door to the side of her and a display of colour hits the camera

**Hokuto:** This is where all my designs and creations take place and as you can see my various sketches are all over the walls. This one -she points- is one of my favourites.

-She enters the room and the camera zooms in to a coloured sketch showing a bright red mermaid styled dress. The camera then zooms in to other sketches on the walls

**Hokuto: **Over here I have many completed outfits that I've made myself! This one shows the use of silk and chiffon and here you can see the cross-stitching...

-A sewing machine, many different colours of threads, needles and materials highlight the way to her garments.

**Hokuto: **Thank you for watching my video! I'm sure you see I'll make the perfect student at Wilcrests High being both good at the arts and the sciences!

* * *

As Hokuto entered her interview room she saw a row of four interviewers. Two were men and two were women but only two really looked like teachers. Suprisingly to Hokuto the two non teacher looking persons appeared also to be of Asian origin.

"Good afternoon Hokuto and welcome to Wilcrests High. My name is Mrs Albott and I teach biology here," a middle aged plump looking woman informed her. Standing up both she and the elder man in the party rose to shake her hand.

"I am Professor Debois. I teach both French and German," He said in a thick French accent.

"Good to meet you Mrs Albott."

"C'est un grand plaisir de te rencontrer Professor Debois," said Hokuto eagerly as she shook his hand.

"My my we will have to work on your pronunciation Hokuto," he said stiffly and they sat down again. Hokuto really tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes or ask him about his 'English' pronunciation but wisely held her tongue.

"Please take a seat Hokuto. Arashi and Sorata here are sixth form students. After the interview they will help answer any questions you may have about the school and they will also help us decide whether or not you are suited here. As you may know, Wilcrests accepts children here from all over the world and we have a large proportion of students with Japanese origin like yourself."

_Great,_ Hokuto thought, _but I doubt you brought these two students into the interview to make me feel better... that's for sure._ Still she smiled at both of them though only the boy, Sorata, returned it. He seemed really friendly with a wide grin plastered on his face that put Hokuto immediately at ease. Arashi stared back at her nonchalantly a tight line remained on her face which somehow reminded Hokuto of an elastic band just waiting to recoil from its stretched position. It really was quite ungainly on her pretty face. Or at least to Hokuto it was.

"Now Hokuto are you ready to proceed?" Mrs Albott asked earnestly while Professor Debois took out a pen and notepad and began to write furiously before she had but spoken one word.

"Yes Mrs Albott," she said serenely. She was going to try her best with this interview whether they liked her or not.

"Now Hokuto, the purpose of this interview is really to discover more about you, and how you can use what you know. I will ask a series of questions that I hope will determine your character, attitude and other things important in assessing whether you are right for Wilcrests Hedge," with a nod from Hokuto she resumed.

"Are morals absolute or relative? If at all you do not understand what I mean please do not be afraid to query me."

_Relative of course...who are we to determine what is right or wrong _

"I think morals are relative," Hokuto answered firmly

"And why is that?" Mrs Albott looked at her intently

"Nobody can really say what is right or wrong. Of course we all have a conscience to guide us but right and wrong can differ in different situations and different people have different ideas on morals. Most people realise that murder, theft and lying wrong because they hurt people and no one likes to be hurt so we realise it is wrong but things like abortion where we are really not sure if the developing baby feels pain... we differ in opinion. "

"Well if that holds true then do you think that the laws and judgements we pass should indicate that?"

"To some extent they do. For example murder, if you kill someone with an intent you will serve a longer time in prison than someone who killed in self defence."

"What if the murderer in the first case with the intent to kill did not know it was wrong. What if he lacked the feelings, the emotions and the conscience that helps any other person in a moral dilemma? Should he still serve the same sentence as someone who fully knows what they are doing?"

_Of course they should. No one cannot have feelings! But if he wasn't taught right from wrong...no there is something in human nature that tells us instinctively! Still if he lacked that feeling..._"He should receive the same sentence because of the life he took away. I think that there is something in human nature that tells us killing is wrong and even if he lacked this feeling doing something like that for no reason still demands punishing."

"It does seem Hokuto that you contradict yourself. You said that morals were relative but still think that murder is an absolute 'wrong' and if someone lacks this feeling that in turn makes them wrong. What right do those that think something is 'wrong' have to punish those that don't think it is? That is if you still think that morals are relative to each person.

"Well in order to live in society we need rules and order that are absolute or there would be total chaos. If something hurts others for no reason it is absolutely wrong but otherwise it is relativistic. I don't think all morals can be classed as one or the other," Hokuto stated firmly though she knew she had changed her original answer.

_I really hope that they don't continue dragging out this topic or I really might dig a huge pit for myself! Everything is relative! Einstein was a smart man why can't she just see that everything is relative. The only reason anything is absolute is because we have decided that it is relatively relative so ha!_

"So Hokuto, do you believe that if the majority of people agree with a principal or moral it should be classed as right?"

_Ha I'm not falling for a yes or no, one or the other thing again!_ "It really depends Mrs Albott. One hundred or so years ago people believed that slavery was acceptable and now we know that it is not and think differently however I believe and hope that most people saw and still see murder as wrong." _There that should give up the ghost on this issue. As interesting as it would be to talk about we will just end up going round and round in circles! Not really very impressing for an interview._

"Now Hokuto on more serious issues," Mrs Albott began, "What do you think of Japanese street fashion?"

"Ah I love it! I mean it is really unique and just different I-"

"What is so unique about it if more than one person incorporates the styles?"

_Oh just wonderful. Round and round the merry-go-round we go!_

* * *

Subaru entered the interview room with great fear but with no great suprise. The room was nearly as monochromatic as he expected it to be and so it did not fail to disapoint. There were three teachers at one large desk in the centre of the room and a single desk at a corner which he assumed was for him. All looked as stiff and as grey as the teacher that brought him to the room not to mention androgynously genderless.

"Please complete the tests we have set, Subaru Sumeragi. We will inform you when your time is up."

Subaru raced through both the verbal and non verbal reasoning papers with fervour though it brought him a great amount of nervousness to know he knew not when his time would be up. Balancing his pencil at the back of his ear he looked intently at the general knowledge paper. Luckily he could choose any of five topics and it was a multiple choice paper! There was popular music, art, history, politics and science. He decided to go with science, it was always best to go with science after all. Something was either right or wrong and not some ridiculously odd mix between the two. Now was time for the obtaining and applying knowledge paper. Flicking through it briefly he noticed that there were few questions.

"Mr Sumeragi you should start reading through the OA paper now. We shall be giving the questions as our interview so read carefully answering all questions that you see."

* * *

OA Paper

A brief history to Squicklypuffs

Squicklypuffs are a breed of Giggorhorns that Bifferdon in the spring. During Bifferdorn certain breeds of Giggorhorns reinate during the night. Squicklypuff much prefer to refrain from reinating during the night preferring to do so during the day...

Questions

I own a large purple fridge and a green carpet. I bought an elephant and sat it on the green carpet. My sister owns a yellow fridge and an orange carpet. She bought a duck and sat it on the orange carpet.

How do I get the elephant into my sister's fridge?

_Huh? Am I missing something? Why would... oh never mind... how would anyone answer that question. I know! Open the fridge door and stuff the elephant in! After all they never said how big the fridge was or how big the elpephant was. For all I know it could be fake. Though I do doubt an animal would much like being stuffed in a fridge..._

How do I get the duck into my sister's fridge?

_Oh why me!_

Which pieces of information were not necessary for answering the questions?

_All of it!_

* * *

"Subaru Sumeragi your time is up. Our interview shall now commence. "

"Now if a Squicklypuff met a Sickorgrew that only grows on Higgorhorns how would I proceed to get both into my fridge?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Just in case you wonder about the questions received in the interviews in this or the previous chapter.

My sixth form asked us the similar questions. I got the one about getting an elephant and then a giraffe into the fridge! I think I said buy a big fridge and stick it in! My friend said to chop it up!

**Chapter Seven**

Two days later and the madness that had been Wilcrests Hedge High School and Meryton Lievesworthy were over. Grateful that the ordeal was over Subaru contentedly lay in his own bed. That was until Hokuto decided to forcibly wake him from his slumber. It was at times like these that he considered asking their grandma for a lock but the questions that would undoubtedly ensue from such an interaction prevented him from doing so. Besides Hokuto was hardly a horrible interruption.

"Subaru, how did you find the Meryton interview?" Hokuto asked propelled awkwardly at the edge of his bed. They had only returned a day ago; Hokuto from Meryton and Subaru from Wilcrests.

"uh Hokuto," Subaru replied sleepily "Can't we talk about this later?"

"No! You might forget about it later besides its already seven o clock. You should be up already!" insisted Hokuto eagerly. "You know that if you have breakfast too late you can get a tummy ache and even a headache too. Plus sleeping in is just so bad for you..."

Seeing no way to delay his sister from the interrogation Subaru tried to rub the sleep from eyes. He had missed his twin greatly even though they were gone for but two days.

"Ah okay Hokuto. Just give me a couple of minutes and then we can talk about it," he bargained. Stretching languidly he rose to take a quick shower and convince his body that it really should be up at such an early hour. The holiday, for Subaru at least, was proving to be less and less relaxing. Finally, looking more animated than before, Subaru joined his sister on his now made up bed.

"Well, how was it?" Hokuto asked again with a distinct air of impatience.

"How was what?" Subaru asked completely clueless.

Sighing dramatically Hokuto wondered whether Subaru was being deliberately obtuse or if he had really forgotten, in such a small space of time, what happened. If this was how he remembered her questions what would be the chance he would remember the interviews she thought to herself sullenly.

"The Meryton interview!" Hokuto exclaimed

"It was strange at first but once I got over the odd sounding names it was OK. How about you?"

Thinking back to the exam, Hokuto remembered the OA paper as clearly as if it was sitting next her. Not surprisingly her question had been completely different from Subaru's. Taking a deep breath she recited it for Subaru once he had informed her of his question.

* * *

OA Paper

**You will be asked questions on this section in your interview so read carefully!**

The ones in a nutshell

One is a synonym of two and two means three. Four is an antonym of One and means five. Six is a word used to describe one but not two and while seven describes four it can also describe two. One and seven rhyme while four and one are half rhymes but three does not rhyme with anything...

Replace One to Ten with words so that the statements hold true.

I want to grow a Snifferpig. I only have a Butterhorn. A Snifferpig needs water and grass to grow. A Snifferpig cannot grow in anhydrous sand but can grow in mud.

How do I turn my Snifferpig yellow?

* * *

"So to the question 'how do I turn my Snifferpig yellow?' I wrote 'paint it!'" Hokuto said happily "What do you think?"

Now Subaru really did not want to answer that question, partly because he still wanted to go to sleep and partly because he would have wrote a completely different answer. _I mean the person wants 'to grow a Snifferpig' and they 'only have a Butterhorn' meaning that they don't even have a Snifferpig. That falsifies the question already!_

"I have no idea Hokuto..."Subaru whispered still perplexed as to what a plausible answer to that question could be...

"Well it doesn't really matter I suppose. I mean I found all words one to ten in the first part of the question and I answered all questions in both interviews! I could just tell that Meryton loved my portfolio! How was your Wilcrests interview?" Hokuto asked leading Subaru to realise he was never going to get to sleep.

Subaru had not sent a video or pictures like Hokuto had. Instead he only sent his essay. He really doubted he stood any chance of ever attending Wilcests Hedge High school and for some reason that really bothered him; after all his time there had certainly been _interesting_.

* * *

Nervously Subaru climbed the stone stairs to the entrance of Wilcrests. After one interview already he felt he had less reason to be scared however unfortunately for him his nerves did not listen to reason. Halting at a huge oak engraved door he tried desperately to gather his nerves and after taking a few deep breaths entered into a lavishly decorated reception. He headed in the direction of a receptionist behind a mahogany desk; his new shoes squeaking on the oak floor as he walked. The receptionist, a lady who had practised the art of idle conversation, soon signed him in and assured him that his interview would be any minute now. Soon he was seated and waited patiently for his interview.

Five minutes passed and he heard footsteps growing louder by the second, approach him. Breathing deeply he prepared his body to be taken to his interview. He felt almost as if he was awaiting his death.

"Excuse-me!" the receptionist said raising her voice without quite shouting, "Students are not to enter the reception today. It is being used as a holding room for prospective students!"

Subaru's head turned to the student in question and was greeted with a smile. The boy, probably around five foot eleven wearing the Wilcrests uniform, smirked haughtily at the receptionist.

"But Helen, my maths lesson was cancelled today and-" he whispered conspiratorially in her ear just loud enough for Subaru to hear, "-these new students could use a bit of cheering up. Look at him," he said pointing in Subaru's direction, "he looks petrified!" Subaru blushed deeply at the statement and suddenly realised how intricate the patterns lining the floor were.

Helen puffed furiously, "You know my name is Mrs Hurst! _Mrs Hurst _and that boy's not even in the school yet and you're setting him a bad example. Besides I thought you were helping in the interviews with that lovely quiet friend of yours...Arashi isn't it?"

"Yes I was but if I had to hear another monotonous answer again I'd die!" Sorata exclaimed dramatically his hand on his head. "Not even the beautiful Arashi could tempt me to stay another day there."

Edging closer to a frightened Subaru, Sorata studied him carefully. "I could have sworn you were here just yesterday..." he said rather confused further irritating the already annoyed secretary and confusing Subaru.

"Only you were wearing this cute little skirt and-"

Suddenly it clicked who this Sorata was talking about, "Ah-h that was my-"

"And your voice definitely wasn't that deep yesterday!" Sorata shouted enthusiastically stopping Subaru from continuing.

"Idiot," a female voice responded before Sorata or Subaru could respond. "If you'd actually been paying attention yesterday you would have known that _Hokuto _had a twin brother that would be coming."

Both boys and the secretary turned to face one very prim and proper Arashi. Her nose turned upwards so it appeared she was looking down it at all of them and her hair swished round her body like a blade. Subaru narrowed his eyes and noticed that on Arashi's uniform were several badges. He saw 'prefect' at the top then just barely legible was the second which read 'Girls Sports captain'.

Sorata blushed and said, "How do you remember all their names! I just think midget one, midget two..."

Taking a long suffering sigh and trying in earnest not to smile Arashi turned from Sorata and faced Subaru, "My name is Arashi and that moron there is Sorata. We both came to study here from Japan too. In fact Wilcrests has a partnership school in Japan called-"

Sorata mimicked a yawn obviously ending the short fuse of Arashi's temper. Cutting her practised speech short she said, "Come. It is time for your interview now." She glared at Sorata who smirked back at her.

"Don't worry Arashi; I'll save a place for you at lunch!" Sorata called causing Arashi to blush furiously.

Turning to Subaru he said quietly, "She really gets annoyed when she's hungry you know so I always save lunch for her!" Arashi looked close to the point of spontaneously combusting at that point and Subaru was extremely scared.

"oooh and watch out for the other sixth form helper," Sorata yelled as they left receiving glares from both Arashi and the receptionist, "he is a creeeeep!"

"That is it Sorata. Detention tonight!"Mrs Hurst cried as they left.

Subaru caught a pained cry from Sorata, "But we were going to go to the cinemas!"

The trip to the interview room was rather uneventful and Arashi regained enough composure to resume looking like a waxwork model. The silence was practically eating him up and his nerves once again returned.

Sighing, Arashi stared at the boy in front of her knowing he had no chance in hell of surviving the interview unless he lost more of his nerves. Strangely she did not remember his sister to be nervous, not even one bit.

"You don't need to be nervous," she said dryly, "unless of course you're stupid, emotionally retarded or a sociopath." She said still looking straight ahead as she walked.

At that moment Subaru realised he had much preferred the silence.

* * *

"Subaru!" Hokuto cried waking him from his memory and he realised that he'd stopped speaking for a long while now. In fact he had to congratulate Hokuto on being so uncharacteristically patient.

"Oh yes," he replied still rather dazed

"Well the actual interview..."

* * *

Arashi stopped at a thick heavy stead door. Without any warning she opened it and both of them stepped inside. At this point Subaru felt rather outnumbered. Before him including Arashi were five people. Arashi returned to her seat leaving Subaru effectively stranded.

"Mr Sumeragi?" An elderly man said, and he nodded, "My name is Mr Stevenson and I teach maths, on my right is Mr Abidemi, he teaches biology and on my left is Mrs Angel. She teaches classical civilisations in sixth form and history in main school. Two sixth form students are with us today, Arashi and Seishirou; you can ask them any questions after the interview."

Subaru looked from each person as Mr Stevenson mentioned them. Mr Abidemi was thin and his skin was as dark as the mahogany table the receptionist had been sitting behind. As he stood he looked as statuesque as Arashi with she being the porcelain version to him. However unlike her he smiled slightly as he made eye contact with Subaru. Mrs Angel had hair to fit her name and it cascaded down her shoulder in golden curls but she did not nearly have the soft face to match. It was hard an aquiline with distinct lines and no cherubim features at all. Arashi hadn't changed in the few minutes since he first noticed her so he directed his gaze to Seishirou. As their eyes met he felt almost as if he was being dragged into them; consumed and willing. It was strange and brief and he could almost pretend it didn't happen. Seishirou had hazel eyes and one really couldn't tell his height from sitting down but he looked to be much taller than Arashi maybe even taller than Sorata.

"It's good to meet you," Subaru said nervously looking at Mr Stevenson. He shook hands awkwardly with all the teachers in turn repressing a subconscious desire to bow.

"Please be seated Subaru. Our interview will now commence. "

"Now this interview is not really to test your academic integrity but rather for us to get to know you; to see how you tick and how you reason..." Mr Stevenson droned on.

Subaru found himself stealing glances at the two sixth formers. Arashi was uncommonly still apart from her hand that was scribbling something down at a fascinating pace. Subaru found it very hard to tell what Seishirou was doing but it was obvious he was not paying attention to anyone in that room.

"Now Subaru you wrote in your essay that you enjoy learning about other countries traditions and past civilisations. Would you agree that is rather a strange character trait of someone from your country?"

Subaru was quite shocked at this question and even more so that neither Arashi nor Seishirou even flinched. In fact it appeared the boy was so focused on whatever he was doing he didn't even hear the question. All eyes, save Seishirou's, were on him expecting him to answer their question and they eagerly awaited a response.

"I don't think I could agree no. I've lived in many different countries and so have had many a chance to discover new cultures but I can't speak for everybody in Japan. I think most people in Japan are proud of their country sort of patriotic like America for example but they are interested in other cultures. For example the united states again. But I guess that everybody thinks differently. It's true that the Japanese tend to be less globally aware, they are more domestically aware but again not everybody can be categorised."

"I have to say that I for one was very impressed with your essay so there is no need to be on edge. You answered that question really well. Do think that stereotypes like the one I mentioned before are generally correct?"

Subaru felt anything but at ease. He wondered why the questions were so vague and even why they couldn't just ask anything else.

"Well each country has its own stereotypes. I'd always heard that the British drink lots of tea and have stiff upper lips. Likewise that the Japanese are polite, love American culture etc but the thing to remember is that these are generalisations. Of course some are true, for example, in nearly every British home I've visited so far I've been offered a cup of tea. However I've also seen quite a few show their emotions visibly." Subaru stopped talking self conscious that he'd talked for too long.

"I guess you've had the advantage of living in many other countries as you said but even so do you expect people in a country or a certain group of people to be a certain way because of a stereotype?"

"I know that when I was younger I certainly did. I'd expect all Americans to be loud and overweight because of what I saw on television or read in books but now I know differently. The best cure to prejudice and misconception is discovering people yourself. You'll realise people are just people regardless of how they've been taught, what they know and even who they are. People are as different as they are the same."

At that Subaru noticed Seishirou's eyes catch his again as he had left whatever he had been doing to listen.

"You're right of course, only I think it takes people of greater years than your own to come to that conclusion. Of course some never do. Well I'm afraid that it's that time of the interview where I have to ask some morally generic question which people have debated about since time began. So Subaru do you think that people can be both good and bad?"

"We all have the capacity to do right and wrong but I think it is something more complex that defines whether you are good or bad and I'm afraid that I don't know what it is. To answer your question though I'd say that people can be both good and bad in regards to behaviour but overall a person is one or the other."

"That is an interesting answer. But I'm afraid that I'm a bit confused as to your meaning. You said we can do good things and bad things i.e. behaviour but then doesn't this shape whether you are good or bad? For example how much good or bad you do?"

Subaru tilted his head slightly as if he was pondering an answer, "It is very possible that it could however I have a belief and I'm not sure where it stems from that something else shapes if you are a good or bad person. It sounds completely ridiculous I know and I'll try to explain."

By now all eyes were on Subaru. Usually a candidate said something because it was rational or it was part of their religious beliefs but not many tried to explain a 'belief'.

"I think in our life, "Subaru continued, "A person will do more bad than good. We will do more to harm than to relieve, more to take than give and just because these crimes are not anything as drastic as say murder or rape these things still add up. Perhaps all crimes bear the same weight on a person's soul- if you believe in such things. I'm not sure and I'd still judge someone as good or bad based on how much they have done but I still can't help but believe there is more. I'm sorry I can't really describe my ideas further but they are still in development."

"Hmm I think I understand. What you suggest is something similar to karma although in your idea we are all more inclined to do wrong and so cannot possibly restore order by ourselves and therefore they must be an external factor to consider."

"Yes. I suppose that for some the external factor is God for example in Christianity the bible says the good works alone will not take you into heaven and again the idea of original sin...I'm not sure I believe that we are born bad...I'm just not really sure," Subaru said his head in contemplation mode. He suddenly blushed realising he had given no clear answer to the question, "I'm sorry but I know nothing for sure."

The interviewer considered his statement and said, "I'm not sure anybody really does, you just admit it. However despite your theory in the making you say that you would judge someone based on how much good or bad they do, how they act for example?"

"Judge...,"Subaru repeated "Yes because it is the only way I can assess their character."

"Hmm it's funny that you mention religion, it's hardly the most popular thing today..."

"That might be because the popular way of thinking is in a new direction. I don't want to think of it this way but most people are most capable of thinking as a whole not individually. They think they are being nonconformist to believe in the more new thing or least accepted thing but never just to think. They end up caught in a new trend just after leaving one and spend the rest of their lives in this state..."

And so the interview continued in such a manner, not so much a series of questions and answers but more of mutual questions, thoughts and collaborations of true thinkers.

As Subaru left the interview room he felt a wave of relief wash through him. It was over, the whole ordeal was over. It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned round to see the male sixth former, Seishirou, who had, he assumed, followed him out of the room.

"I thought you might like to attend a debate put on by the student council," he said as he handed Subaru a card with details on it.

"Thank you," Subaru whispered genuinely surprised.

"You can invite anybody you like as its open to the public to watch," he added thoughtfully as he began to walk away.

* * *

Three weeks passed and the moment when the results from both schools would be ready was drawing near. Both twins were feeling the pressure mount after each successive day and the tension weighed down everybody. Nobody said it but they all knew how unlikely it was for both twins to be accepted in the same school. It would have been futile to dwell upon such things and lady Sumeragi encouraged both of the children to do as much as possible to prevent their minds from dwelling on it. She sent them swimming, climbing, shopping, hiking, touring and socialising with every possible child in their vicinity. Though they tried to forget about it, the moment still arrived.

With trembling hands both twins picked up two envelopes each. Subaru lost the beat of his heart as he carefully opened one of the two envelopes watching even as Hokuto opened hers and their grandmother watched expectantly. This one was from Meryton.

_To the parents and careers of Subaru Sumeragi,_

_I'm pleased to inform you that your child has received a place at Meryton Lievesworthy and we will be happy to accept him come September..._

Subaru stopped reading. He'd got in! He had actually got in. While in this euphoria he quickly opened the next letter not really caring if he got in or not; or so he told himself.

_Subaru Sumeragi,_

_We are happy to offer you a place at Wilcrests Hedge High School. We look forward to seeing you in September should you take up this offer..._

With a wide smile Subaru turned to look at his sister but only caught glimpse of her as she ran up the stairs. On the floor scrunched up were two letters and the both of them held rejections.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Two **

Subaru, Hokuto and Lady Sumeragi's point of view

**Chapter Eight**

**Subaru**

I immediately rushed after my sister with my grandmother at my heels.

"Hokuto-chan!" I shouted as I felt her room door bang into my nose. I knew I was crying when I felt the coolness on my cheeks but all I could think about was my mirror image that was reflecting the same hurt. I reached for the knob of Hokuto's door but to no avail as I felt my grandmother catch my hand soothingly but firmly. Something so good for me had caused my sister so much pain and the mere meters of wood that prevented me from comforting her appeared to me as a continent. I'd never felt so isolated from the one person I loved the most. It was during this fit of emotion I realised that I couldn't stand to be in a place where Hokuto wasn't and rushed to my own room leaving my grandmother distraught.

And so this is where I stand now. I hope this will set things right though the more sensible part of me is screaming that my idea is ludicrous. Still I reach for the phone by my bedside cabinet, my letters by my side and Hokuto's rejections scrunched up in my hand. I know that this is what I have to do and I just pray that it will work. Hurriedly I read over her letters again to assure myself that my deductions are correct. I know I couldn't bear to be where she is not but I want to see her happy above all else.

_To the parents and careers of Hokuto Sumeragi,_

_Unfortunately we cannot offer your child a place at Meryton Lievesworthy... reapplication is impossible for entrance to the high school however she may apply for our sixth form when the time comes...we understand that this is a huge disappointment and..._

Hokuto Sumeragi,

_We are afraid we are unable to offer you a place at Wilcrests Hedge High School. As you know the completion this year was incredibly stiff and we had to reject many bright applicants such as you. Very few places open up between years eight and eleven as our main admission is directed at eleven year olds entering year seven and sixth formers. However due to your high performance in all areas we have placed you as number one on our waiting list... in case one of our students is unable to take up our place we will be happy to accept you this September..._

Before I lose the nerve to follow out my plan I hurriedly dial the numbers to Wilcrests.

After three rings precisely I hear the stiff voice of a receptionist, "You have reached Wilcrests Hedge High School. How may I help you?"

My heart is beating, the vibrations seem to be moving faster than the speed of light and I hope this is not another well meant but badly thought out scheme.

"Hello?" I begin unsure. I know I can't turn back now and the thing is I don't think I really want to.

**Hokuto**

I have no reason to be angry that Subaru got in to both schools and yet... I don't hate him, I never could hate him but all I can think about now is me, myself and I. I think and I hate myself for thinking that it should have been me and not him. I always did better in school too. What did I do wrong? I'm sure I did everything correctly. That is the worst thing about it. I can't dwell on what I would have done differently or replay the scenes in my head. Right now I can't even remember a single word I said in both interviews.

I pull myself deeper under my covers trying desperately to stop the tears that lead me tumbling down another emotional rollercoaster. I know it's not the end of the word. I know I'm making grandmother worry about me. I know I'm making Subaru-kun worry about me. I know that I'm being selfish. But...

A knock on the door forces me to remove my head from the covers so I can speak.

"Not now..." I say and I'm surprised because my voice sounds very weak and muffled. I don't want to sound like that at all so I try again, "Not now. I'll be alright soon." I'm soon cheery sounding enough to convince myself I'm alright.

"Are you sure Hokuto?" Grandmother replies. She doesn't sound as if she believes me at all.

"Yes," I lie. I feel bad but not as bad as I'd feel if I had to face up to her now. She must be so disappointed with me. Well, more than she was.

"Hokuto I'll need to talk to you about this later and I want you to know... that... I...I'm sorry Hokuto. Just don't stay inside all day. Your brother is very worried about you," she says and then very quietly "So am I."

One hour, sixteen minutes and 37 minutes later and I've just about had enough of being stuck under my duvet. I sure don't feel any better. I can't imagine what grandmother or Subaru are thinking or feeling... Subaru.... Oh I can't take it anymore. I throw the duvet on the floor and quietly open my door. To my left is my brother's room. I open it carefully to see him sitting on his bed, his phone in his hand.

As I expected he's all teary eyed and it makes me feel terrible.

"Subaru-kun! You shouldn't be crying when you've had such great news! You should celebrate," I collapse onto his bed and pull him into a big bear hug.

"Hokuto-chan...I'm really sorr-" he begins and he has the muffled voice I had back under my covers. I stop him before he can continue.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay... We should grow up anyway. So what we won't be going to the same schools. I'll still manage to take care of you. You can count on it!"

He manages a weak smile and I notice the paper in his hands.

"What's that?" I say trying to grab at it. He moves it away quickly so it scratches my fingertips.

"Ah..uh nothing," I notice from his blush that he's lying. He won't keep it away from me for long.

I can't help it, even though I'm trying to cheer up I still feel so incredibly down.

"You don't need to hide that you're upset," Subaru says softly and I try to sink further into his bed. I know he was not fooled for one second that I was alright. And after all the effort it took for me to fake it too! Well, he brought this on himself after all. I open my mouth content on relieving my frustrations through a long monologue. Sometimes I feel sorry for my brother.


End file.
